Fire AU Faberry
by RachelBarbraBerry
Summary: What if I didn't make it to the great white way who would I be, who could love the monster I became..
1. Chapter 1

I Do not own glee they belong to ryan and fox... What if I never got the chance to be on the great white way who would I be, who could love the monster I would be come.

1

Beersheba Israel

Getting off her Harley Davidson V1200 with a rose and a sunflower, Rachel walks to the final resting place of her wife and daughter placing one on each headstone.

Aisharwarya, Sonali, I miss you both so much but its time for me to go. It hurts too much to be here without you both.

Ash, I gave the house to Jaya and Tandon. They needed it. She is having another baby, this makes it 6 now, and its a girl, finally. She will still be out numberd with 5 brothers. I am going back to the U.S today. to New York, but home will always be with you and Sonny. Bye my love.

Rachel had a hour before her flight left so she drove to her former home. It was empty now. She had only kept a few things like pictures and the trunk they got as a wedding gift from Aisharwarya parents. Life was funny like that it never turned out like you thought it would

( flashback senior year)

This was my year to leave my mark. Finn and I had broken up over the summer. We wanted vastly different things out of life and I couldn't deny it anymore or maybe I was just tired of trying. The accident Quinn had in junior year really changed her. Watching your best friend seemingly die being parlayzied will change a person. Azmio and Quinn were leaving a football game on the freeway, when a truck driver hit them head on. He had taken his eyes off the road to read a text on his phone. Azmio died instantly. Quinn lived but was in a coma for a week. Before that Quinn and I weren't friends, honestly she made my life a living hell calling me names and thowing slushies at me everyday. When she joined glee, so it would look good on her college application, she learn to tolerate me. The the slushies stopped but every now and then she still would glare at me or bump into me on purpose to remind me of my place on the social ladder. Quinn came back to school in a wheelchair.

She didn't talk much. Things changed the day I saw three boys from the hockey team ready to slushy her. I stepped in front of her. The road to her being my best friend has been rocky but we made it. Tonight is the graduation party at Quinn's. It will be so much fun.

Music is playing, we all are sitting around the bonfire sipping on our drinks and talking about the future. Artie is going to Texas to study bio chemistry. Tina is going to be a chef Mike and Puck are going to California. Mike for dance and Puck is going to try acting. He says 'what could be better than getting paid to kiss hot babes all day?'. Quinn is going to Yale. Santana is going to Louisville on scholarships. Brittany is going too, to study veterinary medicine.

Everyone starts to leave around1:30. Quinn and I are cleaning up the yard when I notice Santana's car in the drive way. Knowing those two, I am sure they are somewhere inside making out.

Quinn grabs two bottles of water and we head up to her room. I am so nervous my hands are sweating and my stomach is in knots.

"Rach, you have to bunk with me tonight. Santana and Britt are in Fran's room. Santana had way to much to drink and drive." says Quinn

"Oh, its not a problem. I don't take up that much space but I am a blanket hog so you might want to get another one. Does this room get drafty at night? I wouldn't want you to catch a cold. You know summer colds are the worst... they tend to linger."

Quinn laughs "It's August. I am sure we will be fine." she replies.

"So, did you have fun tonight? You were kinda quiet tonight." Quinn inquires.

"Is that your way of saying I talk a lot? I was just trying to be present in the moment and not miss a thing. You know we all are on the cusp of adulthood and its a little daunting."

"I know but its exciting too. We all get to leave this suffocating town and go out into the world." She says.

I take a sip of my water and stand up and start pacing.

"Quinn, I have to tell you something"

"O lord, please tell me your not back with Finn or that he has convinced you to stay here?"

For a moment, I stop mid pace and just look at Quinn wanting to say the words but nothing comes out.

"I am going to kill that selfish bastard." Quinn growls as she stands up. It takes me a moment to see that Quinn is leaving. I stop her, grabbing her wrist

"Whoa tiger slow down. Stop! It has nothing to do with him. Sit."

"Ugh, I hate when you call me that. What the hell is going on?" She glares at me for a moment

Reaching on her night stand she grabs an envolpe in her hands. "I got us 6 months worth of metro passes so we can stay in touch."

I am crying a little. "Quinn this is so sweet but I can't use them because I joined the army. I leave for Georiga in 2 days." I say in one breath.

"...Repeat that?" Quinn whispers.

"I joined the army"

Quinn jumped off the bed "Rachel, have you lost your fucking mind? We are a country at war right now! You could get deployed and be killed! Your dream is to be on broadway! Seeing your name in lights! Not fighting in some war half a world away from me." Quinn says brokenly.

I hate seeing Quinn cry, that I am the reason for those tears. "You're right, that was my dream but sometimes life has different plans." I laugh bitterly.

"Rach, why are you doing this?" Quinn asks.

"I can't afford to go to New York even with a scholarship and I won't have my dads take out a second mortgage. So, I joined the army. They will pay for school."

Sighing she replies. "Oh, how long did you sign up for?"

"I signed a 7 year commitment. This way school is paid for and I will have a little eggs nest for later. This isn't the ideal situation but it's my only solution."

"I know but it sucks." Quinn replies. "What did your dad's say?"

"They are devastated but understand why i did it. I didn't tell the others cause I wanted tonight to be about us all having a good time, not just about me," I answer.

"I am so pissed that you would do this, but mostly scared that you will be hurt or worse." Quinn says with tears in her eyes.

I don't know what to say so I just give her hug.

"When do you leave?" She asks.

"I leave in two days and basic is in Georgia"

"That's not enough time" Quinn says running her hand though her hair.

"I know but that's all we have." I reply.

© 2014 Microsoft

Terms

Privacy &amp; cookies

Developers

English (United States)


	2. being all I can be

I have major kinks to workout with posting . Thanks for the follows you guys are awesome..

Magicwolfgirl.. huge shout out to for being my first review, helping me try and post this. Your fics are amazaballs even though your killing me  
Quinn's POV

I got a letter from Rachel two weeks ago telling me that she was coming home. I was excited and nervous. It had been ten years since we had seen each other. A lot has happened, war changes a person. I often wondered how it had changed her.

We have kept in touch as much as you we could with her being stationed in Africa the first five years in the military. That was her first deployment, the Sudan, it was a dangerous place a lot of rebels fighting very unstable at the time. We FaceTimed as much as possible but it wasn't enough. I was so happy when I received a letter from Rachel one day telling me that for the last five years of her tour she would be stationed in Israel. It was still a world away but a little more stable than the Sudan. I remember her telling me about joining the Army like it was yesterday.

( Flashback)

"I can't believe you would do something so reckless! You could be hurt or worse!" I tell her it feels like being dunked in a tub full of ice.

"I know but its not something I entered into lightly. It's done now. I wish things could be different." She replies.

"Two days is not enough time, Rach. I got the metro passes so we could visit each other on breaks and weekends... to share the college experience together as much as possible, with us going to two different schools. Its not enough time to say the things I want to say or tell you all my deepest secrets. Its not enough time damn it!" I yell.

"I know " she replies with her head hung.

"Sorry, I am just scared for both of us but mostly you. Santana, Brittany, and you are the only real friends I have. We are all are going our separate ways to make our mark. But you are going half way around the world, in a war zone, to do it. Who will be there to protect you? I don't know how to be ok with this! I just.. "

I lay next to Rachel on the bed. I was glad the light was off so she can't see me crying, but I am sure she can tell in my voice.

"I made it through four years of Roz, you, and the Cheerios. The army will be a cake walk." She chuckles.

"Rach, I am so sorry for being a bitch to you freshman year and a bit longer. It had nothing to do with you, it was all about me. I wasn't happy with myself so I took it out on you" I admit.

"It wasn't fun by any means but I chalked most of it up to teenage angst. I always knew there was more to you than just a pretty face and a bad attitude." replies Rachel

"Can we stay up and just talk Rach? I don't want to miss a min, you know." I whisper

Rachel has a lump in her throat so she just squeezes my hand.

We talk until the sun comes up about everything the past: first kisses, boys, and what we want for the future.

"Promise me two things Rachel, write to me all the time no matter what and that you won't try and be a hero. Do not to take any unnecessary risk. You have to come back alive. I need you to be alive somewhere in the world even if I can't see you."

"I promise to write all the time, to be careful. Quinn, you have to promise me that your going to live and embrace college. You will make a splash in the world, be big and bold embrace your inner Rachel Berry."

We got about 2 hours of sleep before Santana knocked on the door.

Yale was the best choice I ever made. My major was architect with a minor in digital media. I graduated suma cum lade and got a job with one of the top firms two years out college. My side job was being a writer/director for a web series called Being Me. It was about a young girl of color trying to be a writer for tv while trying to find the girl of her dreams.

I met Gina in college in a writing class. We became great friends. She is my partner in the show. This has been a breakout year for us, we got nominated for a Emmy for best web series.

I love designing houses and did it for 4 years. I made tons of money. The last house, I designed for the firm, is how I met my wife.

In school I dated guys and made fun of Rachel when she said that sexuality was on a continuum. That hit a little too close to home at the time. In college I dated both girls and guys. I discovered that I was attracted to women, not only when I was drunk but sober too. I won't lie and say that it was easy to get to a place where I was comfortable in my own skin, but I did get there.

Emma walked into the office in a red t shirt, overalls, and toms. she was very pretty with olive skin and green eyes, standing at about 5 '6. She met with Stacy and myself to show us the designs for an art studio she wanted built on some land she owned right outside the city. I was really attracted to her but I had a rule never date a client. So, six months later, I asked her out on a date.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't stone me! I have yet to get the hang of posting bare with me,thanks for all the follows you guys rock!

Military life is pretty boring we do more nation building than fighting, Quinn would be happy about that. I am too, honestly. When I enlisted I had never fired a gun. I was scared of them. I had no clue what I wanted to have as a job. All I had ever been good at was singing. I didn't want to join the SOS this was my chance to do something that mattered, to be more than just that girl with a great voice. The first time I fired a gun, I missed the target by a foot but my bunk mate, Kitty, shot her self in the foot. I hoped this would get her sent home. She was a Quinn wanna be and not nearly as tough she tried to be. I asked commander Rhoads if my proficiency with a gun could take me places.

"Rachel you have improved greatly since you arrived. Yes, there are jobs for weapons specialist. Its intense and you have to pass a mental evaluation." said commander Rhoads. I found my niche I wanted to be a marksmmen.

I started to take more of a leadership role, voluteering for missions and aceing all my tests. My dads wrote a lot but I loved getting mail from Quinn. It made me feel normal, almost. It reminds us all that there is more to the world than ID check points and trying to avoid stepping on IUD's. While clearing an area I have had a few close calls but I would hear Quinn's voice in my head and the promise I made. I wondered if she was keeping hers to live and be bold. The first step was to pass my AIT. That was intense, it took almost a year. I loved it because it required a singular focus. I also had the chance to be a spotter but i declined. I wanted to be part of the action not sit on the sidelines. I got over being squeamish after a couple of weeks in basic training. Commander Rhoads assigned me the first person in to assess buildings after a firefight. One scene that ill never forget is when we enterted a building that had been mortar attacked over five times. Some parts of the building had huge chunks missing. In the foyer, there was a man in his forties that had been shot in the head and his brains where splattered on the wall. I wanted to throw up and cry all at once but I held it together and walked up the stairs. At the top of the stairs where two bedrooms, the first thing I noticed was that the wall had a toy story motif and on the celling were the glow in the dark stars. Ensign Ryder, who was in the other room, yelled that 3 adults had been hacked up. I took a deep breath and hoped that the children had made it out the bathroom. Walls where covered in blood, it looked like the lady in the tub had put up one hell of a fight before she was killed. We searched the room and I found two children hidden deep in the walk in closet underneath a pile of clothes. I took off my jacket to a cover their heads and someone else did the same before leaving the room. My heart broke for those kids. Life as they knew it was over. I threw up when we got outside. I would cry later. Ryder and I got pretty close, we always had each others back. I was glad we both volunteered to join the rangers at the same time. The mission was simple, something we did quite frequently: escort a general and tribe leader to the next check point. As we were leaving, our vehicle got ambushed. I ripped the red stripes and the metal off the front of my shirt quickly. I didn't want to be a target. We walked until the evening the next day. We were led deep in to the forest past this clearing was a dilapidating building they put us in separate cages. I understood some of what was said only because we had to take a basic langauge class. They told the general to call a person who could get people released. It seemed that we had gotten caught in the crossfire between the army and some rebels. The first couple of days were ok. We had food and water. It looked like we would be there for a while so I starting trying to think of ways to escape. There were four armed gaurds and I had a vague idea where we were held about 2 days from the checkpoint. My oppertunity came about a week later. I started clanging on my cage.

Quinn went in the closet, opening the chest with Rachel's letters in it from years ago. She bought it right out of college, when Britttany saw it she named it Rachel and gave Quinn a knowing look. It was filled with stuff from glee club. Including the pictures they took right before Rachel left. Quinn had three rolls of film of them. She wanted to capture every moment and it still felt like it wasn't enough. They hung out at the beach and she even got Rachel to spend the night in the lighthouse. That by far is her favorite memory. They stayed up most of the night talking about the stars and Rachel talking about her broadway dreams. Ten years of letters in that chest and a couple of gifts that Rachel had sent her over the years. It took Emma some time to get used to how close I was to Rachel considering that I kept most people at a distance. I wasn't as cold as I had been in high school but still she thought that Rachel and I had been more than friends at some point. My response to that was that Rachel is my person and she always will be. Being married and having kids was something I never saw coming but so happy it did. Emma and I were over the moon when we found out that she was having a baby.


	4. Chapter 4

Two updates in one day wow! Not happy with this chapter but the next one will be all fa berry thanks for sticking with me!

ready to be a ranger at this point in my army career that fresh face girl from high school was gone I was now a solider I had taken lives and missed death a couple of times myself I had detached that part of myself in order to survive. Every now and then I would have nightmares about finding those kids dead in that house. I thought being a ranger would be about shooting it was so much more the exams were killer I stayed up a many a night studying then going to train sometimes it felt like I was in college. Ryder was about 5"7 with a with a wonder build, brown hair we start rowing together so he could bulk up his pick up line after one of our workouts was that I had a toned body and milk dose a body good, had just what I needed. Smacking him in the back of the head I told him he wasn"t my type I was glad that the base had a rowing team if he kept up this behavior I was going to join them my small frame and personaity was a perfect fit for a scully the rest of the time on the water we didn't" talk I wondered what everybody was doing back home my dads had sent me a care box with batteries and movies and other stuff from the States I had sent Quinn a letter last week I had two from her I hadn"t read them yet training was getting intense this was the first day we have had off in a while I was regreting spending part of my morning with Ryder Walking into the canteen I saw sunshine I had not seen her since basic training in Georgia we ate together catching up she was in the program to but studying linguistics. I got back to my bunk putting my I pod on eager to open my stuff from home its one of the bright spots in a soldiers day when they are half way around the world I wanted to read quinn's letters first.

Ghost was finally seeing a profit from the chain of bread sticks in Ohio it was the perfect front to become to take over the streets of this sleepy town. The dry cleaners next door was going to be the base of the operations because of the fumes from the clothes no one would suspect a thing. Jake was ten min late for this meeting, it was a pet peeve that boy's dick always made him late for everything it was more than likely that he had picked up some girl at a club last night thIs had to stop they where about to start playing with the big boys, couldn't afford any screw ups calling his phone for the fifth time he finally answered. Ron Jeremy wanna be get your ass out bed and you better be here in ten mins I don"t have all day she said angry hanging up the phone. The only reason he was still around was he was one of the top chemist in Ohio but his inability to keep it in his pants came back to bite him he had been caught with one of his students and being investagated to see how many more there were.

Jake dressed in a hurry Ghost was mean on a good day he knew that this was going to be a long day. As he opened the door she started yelling you better start keeping prince Albert n your pant before I cut it off she growled at him looking around he saw that no expense had been spared on the equipment.

How is this going to work with all this people coming in and out of here?asked Jake

Don"t worry about it your job is to cook, make a product that people can"t stay away from. It took her years of blood sweat and tears to get to this level she wasn"t going to fuck it up cops had been bought and people on the street had her back ready to kill for her if need be and move her product when the time was right her time to rule the streets had come.

Rachel was listening to Audra Mcdonald's How glory those cd her version of A sleepin'bee was almost as good as Barbra"s

Dear Rachel,

I am so proud of you, worried at the same time keep your promise to stay safe and what made you want to join the rangers I a summed after basics you would want to find something to do with singing not guns its so unlike you but I guess we both are changing into different people. Your last letter made my day I hate that I get three at a time I have a love hate relationship with the mail. This last semester of school is killing me all the papers I have to write for my digital media class our last project is to explain how the new way we get and report out news has changed. I am focusing on how war is propgandazided in every country depending who is in power. I never thought about the things the government says they fight and stand for until you went over there and were one of the ones fighting now is more than abstract prince pals it personal your on the front lines. I got to talk to a reporter a couple weeks ago he showed me some of the papers they get from the government a lot of its classified and blacked our but a lot of its not at the same time he also bought with him about 20 tapes of footage I get to go their cause we have to put together our own tape. About the fifth tape.. We where watching a platoon do a sweep their a huge home they did have the deceased peoples faces blurred out I have never seen so much blood.

Rachel new what was coming next without have to read it she couldn't be live that Quinn had seen her nightmare on tape she never thought anyone would ever know about it she was angry that Quinn knew about I she wasn't ready to talk about she couldn't how many other people had seen it her dads was it on the news she wonderd she felt so exposed and violated. But she also knew that tapes of missions got released all the time once they got clearance from the higher ups she was mad and scared to continue reading what if Quinn saw her differently now a killer would she understand how different things were here she said a prayer and a deep breath before she continued reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi am back ..JadeVega was that fast enough! I couldn't get this done without Jbcjazz who has been a huge help so thanks my friend.. don't forget to R and R it matters.

Quinn sat in front of the fire place with a glass of red wine, She stared at the  
letters that had shaped her world to a degree, but that always was the case when  
it came to her and Rachel. People say its your parents who mold you into who your  
going to be but for Quinn it was the exact opposite. Judy and Russell Fabray showed her  
what not to do, and it was the glee club that showed what having a family really meant.  
The young woman opened the first letter in the stack. It was a little faded and was tear  
stained at the bottom of the page. Immediately she knew which one it was.

Tiger,  
How is school going? I hope your being bold and following your dreams. I can't  
believe you will be graduating soon, time really flies by. I am so proud of you. I  
want to be there so badly with you.I will be sending you a gift soon.

I am doing good though, final exams are killing me. But believe me it is so worth it.  
Next week my rowing team will compete against another base, and we are going to kick  
their asses. I was shocked to hear that anything that we are doing over here is news worthy,  
its nothing special we all are just doing what we are trained to do, and trying to stay alive.  
Quinn knowing that you have now glimpsed at what we sometimes have to do there in order  
to stay alive, fill me with a sense of trepidation. A fear that surpasses the one where Barbara  
Striesand tells me she didn't like my version of 'Don't Rain on my Parade'. It would break me  
if you thought of me as monster Quinn. Its so different here, we have a split second to make  
decisions that can get us all killed or the chance to all come home. What you saw on that  
tape is just a small part of what we do. Most of the time we are just on patrol and help build  
structures.  
The kids here are great. I volunteer at the local school here where I teach dance and singing  
lessons in Hebrew. Who knew going to the synagogue would payoff! It makes my soul feel  
lighter. You know singing is such a part of me and I am glad that I get to keep that part of  
myself. Also to share it with these kids, its uplifting especially with all that is going on here.  
Chow is in ten min so I better go. I hope you like the pictures that are enclosed. I am sure  
your project will turn out amazing.  
Love,  
Rachel

A gold star was at the bottom of the page. Quinn"s eyes teared up again as she reread the  
letter. She remembered the moment she saw the tape Rachel had alluded too. It started  
out just like all the other one she was taking notes too, and as the tape ran something  
caught her attention. A reporter said that children had been found in the home by the  
sweeping crew and that rebels had killed the entire family because the father was a diplomat  
and working to unify the country.  
She had him start the tape over, this time paying closer attention. In the the third frame her  
heart stopped beating. She saw Rachel walk into the cameraman's line of view. She gripped  
the table so hard her knuckles were white. In her mind she was screaming for Rachel to stop,  
to not to take another step. She had never been so thankful for the Fabray training to never  
show emotion. Unbeknownst to this bastard next to her, Quinn was shattered into a million  
pieces as she watched Rachel, what if she died? Rachel's death would take the color out the  
world and leave Quinn stuck in a world of grey.  
Rage started to fill her as Rachel got closer to the door. Holding her breath she watched Rachel  
kick in the door while calling out commands that made the men behind her stop in their tracks,  
Rachel scanned the room while walking further inside the home. Quinn noticed a body in the  
corner of the frame after everyone entered the home and cleared the downstairs. There was  
blood everywhere. She wondered how Rachel was able to stay so calm. What was going on in  
her as she moved throughout the home? The torrent of images that assaulted her mind, and the  
training that kept her thoughts focused on the task at hand. These moments she wished the  
cameraman was in front of Rachel so she could see her eyes and not just the back of her as she  
walked up the steps two the second floor. Quinn's heart was in her throat as she watched Rachel  
climb the stairs. She prayed that no one was waiting up there alive and would shatter her world.  
Minutes inched by excruciatingly slow before Rachel finally exited the the house with those kids.  
The stress and tension finally got to her and Quinn emptied the contains of her stomach in the can  
next to the desk. The reporter looked over at Quinn who was pale and white as a sheet.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yes, I am fine. I just have never seen anything like that." Quinn half explained, leaving the part out  
of knowing the woman on the tape.  
She needed to get out of there fast. She grabbed the tape and her notes quickly preparing to bolt  
out the door. Thinking quickly she made an excuse of needing to make an appointment elsewhere,  
and after promising to see the reporter on ...

Wednesday, she hurried out the door all before he could  
utter a word.

Rach,  
My heart was in my throat the moment I realized it was you on that tape.I was praying with each  
step you took. Part of me wants to shake you and make you come home right now, but the other  
side of me is so damn proud of you. I could never think of you as a monster, ever I get that  
sometimes its unavoidable to take a person's life. But if its between you or them that come home  
to the people that love them, I want it to be you. Every time, always.  
I am more worried about how your doing emotionally. You never took pleasure in any one's pain  
for all the time I've known you. Are you having nightmares? Are you eating enough? Please tell  
me you are talking to someone. Holding on to that kind of pain and stress will destroy a person.  
I know, believe me.  
I noticed the army has definitely gotten you into shape and toned you up. You had on a helmet  
so I can"t tell if you cut cut you hair. I want you to send me some pictures of you please. I can't  
Believe that graduation is close for both of us. The gift I truly want is for you too be here safe  
and sound. I want you here when something good or bad happens to me. You're the first person  
I want to tell about my day.  
I miss you so much it hurts. I know its selfish but I want you here, now. But you had to be grand  
and go try and save the world. Rachel, you can tell me anything. There is nothing to big for me  
to carry with you. I won't judge you.  
I am here...  
REMEMBER YOUR PROMISE STAY ALIVE AND COME HOME.  
Love,  
Quinn


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy the next section.. I am still working out the kinks for posting on this site.. I hope my mistakes don't detract from the story striving to be better. The next couple of updates will be told in quinn's pov.

Quinn was glad that Emma had Beryl tonight. Co-parenting was asomething she never thought would be an issue in her life and what an issue it had become.  
She and Emma fought hard to save their marriage but it was all fornaught. The first couple of years were great. They each had successful careersand were able to travel a lot.

So when Emma finally got pregnant, they both were excited. As the pregnancy progressed they found out that they were going to have a son after one of Emma's checkups. After getting home later that day, they both looked at many baby books trying to find a name that would fit their son. They were havinga very difficult time and after some discussion and compromise, Quinn thoughtthey had finally found the perfect name for their baby boy.

He weighed seven and a half lbs., at a height of twenty inches at birth and his hair was a golden blonde. He had inherited Emma's skin tone andhe was going to break a lot of hearts when he got older. From this day forward he would become the center of Quinn's world and she vowed that she wasn't goingto be what her parents were like when they raised her.

The problems in their marriage really started when their boy was two. Emma loved the jet setting life, and the ego boost she got at being one ofthe most sought after artists in the world. For Quinn it didn't bother her at first because they made it work. Her job didn't require much travel and she was the primary bread winner. The main issue was that Emma was gone a lot, and when shewas home her focus was elsewhere. Though distant, Quinn was sure Emma wasn't cheating. But they seemed to be growing apart and at times it felt like she wasa single parent. A few times Emma had come home from an opening drunk and itwas then that Quinn knew they had to have a serious talk. She didn't wantalcoholism to become an issue to go along with the absent parenting that Emma was guilty for, so the next morning over breakfast Quinn brought up the issues they needed to discuss.

"Emma that's the third time you have come home a little morethan tipsy," said Quinn.

"I know, and it won't happen again. I know that's a touchysubject with you,"  
She replied.

"Emma, what's going on? It's not just that both of us havebeen working way too much and not spending time together. Let alone time with Beryl." Quinn emphasized their son's name. "We even missed the last two Knicks games, I just gave the tickets to Jamie."

"I bet he was happy," she chuckled, almost making liteof the situation.

"I did finish two commissioned pieces so this weekend my dadcan watch Beryl while can reconnect." Emma suggested.

After agreeing to Emma's idea, Quinn sent a text to her secretaryto push all her morning appointments back, explaining she was going to spendtime with her family. The rest of the week went smoothly and Quinn finally feltlike their marriage might be getting back to normal. But now looking back ather failed marriage, she realized it wasn't making her feel better. So aftertaking a long sip of wine she reached for the next letter in the stack.

'DearTiger,

Seeing youwas amazing and the best thing ever! And it's your Bachelorette party! I amsupposed to be getting you gifts... and I did, I swear. I hope you like the CD,while your real gift takes its time getting here. It was shipped out before yougot here.

Quinn I am so proud of you, you're still the prettiest girl I have ever seen. I told youthat someone else would eventually see how amazing you are. Emma better treatyou right or I will come home and kick her ass. I still can't believe that youwanted to spend your last day as a single person with me! I bet Santana was madas hell that she didn't get you drunk and take you to a strip club haha.

I was so glad I got to show you why I love it here and the people. Getting a little banged up is part of the job here, but it's worth it. Karaoke was a blast, itreminded me of glee club. You have an amazing singing voice even if you were alittle pitchy at times. The best part of your trip to me was the lighthouse,that's our thing.

Quinn, you'regoing to be angry when you read the rest of this letter, but its war and you'regoing to worry no matter I say, but remember I am trained to handle thesesituations. I got assigned to a special task force. This is the last letter youwill get from me for a while.

Lucy Quinn Fabray... you are funny and smart. You will do great things and if I am nothere to see it, still know that I have all the faith in the world in you. Thatyou will always be reaching for the stars. I am scared, but also excited at thesame time. I know what I need to do, I just hope that I have the courage to doit when the time comes. I fear that this mission will turn me into something I won't recognize. Seeing you showed me that I am still Rachel Berry, and forthat I am forever grateful.

Quinn, Ihave listed that if I don't come home you are to get all my survivor benefits. Andbefore you go crazy, my dad's don't need the money so I a ...m giving it to you.

Love,  
Rachel'

Quinn had used her savings to purchase her ticket to see Hiriam and Leroy found out that she was going, they gave her some extramoney and two letters from each of them for Rachel. That video was always inthe back of her mind and she needed to see Rachel for herself, to make sure shereally was okay.

Emma wasn't happy that instead of having a Bachelorette party, shewas going halfway around the world to see Rachel. Santana had said she couldn'tbelieve Quinn was passing up a night of strippers and drinking with the unholy trinity,to go hang with the hobbit in a bomb shelter. Quinn just glared at her.

Quinn remember seeing Rachel for the first time in three yearslike it was yesterday. She wanted it to be a complete surprise, but you couldn't just walk onto an army base demanding to see someone. Quinn arrived late on a Thursday night, and she had booked a hotel that was about thirty minutes from the base. She actually slept very little that night due to the excitement and nerves to see Rachel. She ate a granola bar and drank a bottleof water as she drove toward the base. Rachel had just finished her dinner whenit was announced that she had a call. She assumed it was her dads, so she ran to get.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Is it dad or Kurt? Oh my God is it Quinn?!" Rachel held her breath waiting for a response.

"No one is hurt but I am about thirty minutes away from you," said Quinn. It took Rachel a few minutes to respond.

"What? Have I rendered the great Rachel Berry speechless?" Quinn giggled.

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice cracked a little.

"Hey Rach," greeted Quinn.

"You're here?" Asked Rachel.

"Yup," answered Quinn

"Oh my God Quinn! You're here!" Rachel spoke loudly,bouncing on her heels.

"I take it your happy about that?" said Quinn.

"Yes! So hurry the hell up and get here," Rachelordered.

After hanging up the phone, Rachel ran back to her bunk and madeher bed quickly. Straightening things up, she then put on her boots she hadshined earlier. Rachel had butterflies in her stomach. Quinn pulled up to thegate and showed her ID to a soldier. He led her to the mess hall where Quinn stood for a moment just staring at Rachel. She took in the women Rachel hadbecome. Quinn cleared her throat to get Rachel's attention, the soldier couldn'tbelieve Quinn was here. Rachel almost knocked Quinn down with the force of herhug. They both held on to each other for about five minutes and Rachel took those few minutes to breath in the scent that was uniquely associated with her gardenia with a hint of mint. Quinnstepped back a bit so she could really look at Rachel up close.


End file.
